Kisses
by NNataliee
Summary: Just a collection of kisses with a budding relationship thrown in. It is M/G, but there will be slight hints of H/P, JJ/Reid and Rossi/Strauss.
1. Chapter 1: Peck Goodbye

Penelope Garcia and Derek Morgan had been best friends for nearing eight years. What started out as a regular day at work turned into the day they both met the most important person in their lives. She was his solace and he was her knight in scuffed armour. They had managed to get through the problems life threw at them, the girlfriends and the boyfriends that attempted to break up their friendship, the crazed killers that tried to end their lives; nothing could separate them. Except the holidays.

They had their annual two week holiday from work and he was flying to Chicago to see his family and her to Wisconsin with her boyfriend. They should have loved this time of year; with there being no need to catch another UnSub however they hated it. They hated having to be apart for two weeks. Sure they were separated on cases, but that was unavoidable. This however could have been avoided.

She hated not being able to go to his apartment or him to hers whenever they wanted to. There would be no movie nights, no drinks, no team outings, just phone calls and the wish that they were together.

The sound of his voice on the opposite end of the phone had always made her miss him more. It made him wish that she was in his arms. This time they would be no difference.

So here they stood in the middle of the crowded airport dreading saying the word goodbye. She stood mere feet away from him, eyes locked with his. Neither wanted to have to say it first. Although it was only going to be a short time they were apart, those two weeks could have been years and it wouldn't have made them feel any different.

Words failed them, they both knew what needed to be said and they knew what they wanted to say; they just couldn't. So he did the one thing he had wanted to do since the day he met her.

He dropped his duffel bag at his feet and stepped towards her. His arms went around her waist and he pulled her body to his. His finger swept across her cheek, removing the tear that lay there. He crushed her body to his in a hug that left them breathless. He eventually pulled away and kissed her quickly on the lips.

Although the kiss was fast it was enough to spark the feelings of love in both of them. He whispered 'I love you.' before turning and walking away, leaving her unable to reply. They would see each other in two weeks, and that kiss would be nothing but a memory. A memory that was remembered but unspoken about. In two weeks they would be reunited and their friendship would continue.

"I love you too." she whispered as she watched him walk away. As he disappeared from sight, she sighed as she turned and left. She had a boyfriend to return to and a family she had to meet for the first time. But she knew the only thought she would be thinking off would be that of her best friend.


	2. Chapter 2: Mistletoe

To him Penelope Garcia was beautiful. He often though of her golden blonde hair and her chocolate brown eyes. Her curves that she wasn't afraid to flaunt were forever etched into his mind. Her clothing reflected her personality; bright and bubbly. She was the one person who could easily cheer you up just with her smile alone.

He often reminded her that she saw the beauty in everything and everyone. She comforted him when he was sad, she was there for him when others were not and he knew she always would be. Although he was not a religious man, he often thanked God for giving her to him.

She really was his solace. His 'God given solace' he once told her. He never uttered a word of a lie. He often gave her compliments but her modesty disallowed her to see how much she actually meant to him. It also disallowed her to realise that he loved her. The problem was, she was _only _his best friend.

It was Christmas time again and it was time for the yearly work party. Everyone was dressed down, the music was blasting throughout the levels of Quantico, people were drifting from one party to another. However more people were on the BAU level than any other.

Penelope Garcia was in her element, she loved parties; the atmosphere and the company excited her. This party however was different, she was unsure what made it different she just had that feeling. Then she felt the arms around her waist. However the familiarity of the arms stopped her from worrying.

"I could get used to being in your arms." she teased.

"Well babygirl just say the word and I'm yours." he replied, however she failed to recognize the lack of teasing in his voice.

"Dance with me sugar plum?" he questioned.

She turned to face him with a raised brow but she answered anyway.

"Sure thing McHottie."

This time his brow raised, questioning the name. She just shrugged before grabbing his hand and leading him to the makeshift dance floor.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, and hers went around his neck. The were so close not even the holy ghost would have been able to fit between them. The song quickly changed from 'Baby It's Cold Outside' to 'All I Want For Christmas Is You."

Derek leant down so that his lips just grazed Penelope's ear before beginning to sing along to the song in a whisper. He wasn't the best singer but still she got goose bumps and a shiver ran down her back.

Penelope pulled back slightly so that her hands rested on Derek's shoulder blades and she could look into his eyes. Their faces were extremely close that their breaths mingled. He raised his hands to rest on her bare back; the problem with her dress she determined was the lack of material as his warm hands connected with her cool skin. The simple touch had her weakened at the knees.

He was just about to say something when they were interrupted.

"Erm… you guys your stood erm… under the mistletoe." a flushed looking Spencer Reid pointed out.

Penelope and Derek broke apart slightly and both raised their heads. Sure enough attached to the ceiling above them was the sprig of mistletoe.

"Isn't it tradition to erm… kiss under it?" Reid asked.

Derek glanced at Penelope questioning if she was okay with it. She just nodded as a blush crept onto her cheeks. He found her adorable when she blushed. Derek released a breath before lowering his head until his lips touched Penelope's. People talk about fireworks when you share that 'perfect' kiss, and Derek certainly saw fireworks.

He saw the fireworks, he felt the tingling, he had the goose bumps, it really was a perfect kiss. It was only the simple touching of lips at first but it soon became heated and lasted longer than the usual mistletoe kiss was meant to. It was that long that Reid simply just walked away.

When they pulled away they just smiled at each other before walking in opposite directions. Her to her boyfriend and him to his date for the evening. Things were just left unspoken, untouched but not forgotten.


	3. Chapter 3: New Years

It was new years eve and the team of the BAU were all together in David Rossi's cabin. The snow was falling heavily outside, Jack Hotchner and Henry LaMontagne were playing outside watched by the team.

Kevin Lynch had failed to show up, William LaMontagne had returned to New Orleans with the intention of never returning and Erin Strauss had turned up as Rossi's plus one.

The team were finally happy after a upsetting year. With the fakes deaths, injuries, break ups and make ups they deserved to be happy at last. Watching the two energetic playing in the snow reminded the adults what life was about; family. What they had in one another was family and they had never been so thankful.

It wasn't until eleven that the children were finally asleep in bed and so the team broke into _several _bottles of wine. They were all sat around the makeshift fire outside telling each other stories of past Christmases and new years. Laughs were shared and alcohol was consumed until the clock neared midnight.

A few minutes before the new year began the eight adults poured a new glass of wine, and toasted to a new, better year to come. A cheers from them all led into the clock striking midnight.

Not one to break tradition; David Rossi kissed Erin Strauss, Spencer Reid kissed JJ, Aaron Hotchner kissed Emily Prentiss and Derek Morgan kissed Penelope Garcia. Three of the kisses only lasted seconds, enough to emphasise the point but not long enough to class it as a full on making out session.

However once his lips touched hers, Derek and Penelope were unable to break apart. The kiss was as heat-filled as their last; nearly a year ago at the Christmas party. Everyone just stood and watched the couple; disbelieving what was happening in front of their eyes. They were completely lost in each other.

When they finally broke apart, Penelope's cheeks turned even redder than the already were and Derek just smiled as Rossi winked at him.

"Cheers, here's to a new year and new beginnings." Rossi toasted to met by a round of cheers in reply. A new year perhaps, but would there be new beginnings? Derek and Penelope were certainly contemplating that idea.


	4. Chapter 4: Dare

The case had been a rough one, seven children dead and two barely alive by the time they caught the UnSub. It had affected all of them, and now that they were home they sought comfort in each other. With there being no children to care for, no partners to attend to, the team all resided in the home of Emily Prentiss.

They were all completely drunk and none could even remember how they ended up at Emily's; however it did not stop their drinking attempts. They were scattered all across her living area, some on the couch the others on the floor. They were just chatting and laughing; enjoying the night.

JJ drank the rest of her beer before laying the empty bottle down on the floor. Subconsciously she began to spin it whilst she listened to Reid. Then she had an idea.

"Let's play truth or dare." she announced.

Everyone turned and look at her; unsure if they had heard her correctly. She just nodded to affirm what she said. Everyone give her quizzical looks before simultaneously nodding.

So they all sat in a circle on Emily's carpeted floor, unknowing how to begin. Penelope decided to do something first.

"How about a truth means you answer whichever question your asked and a dare is just to kiss the person the bottle lands on?" she said.

Everyone just nodded, the excess amount of alcohol meant they would have agreed to shooting Obama or sleeping with Strauss. They would have agreed to _anything._

"Okay, me first then. I choose dare." she then spun the bottle. It landed on Derek.

Penelope got a animalistic look in her eye as she crawled towards Derek. He in return only showed lust at the prospect of kissing his best friend. She sat on his lap, legs on either side of his thighs. Her arms went around his neck; drawing him closer to her. Derek could feel Penelope's soft breathing on his lips as their faces drew closer. They both held their breath in anticipation.

The kiss was only gentle at first. Her lips slightly grazed over his. But it managed to make them feel the electricity and to make them want more. Lust overtook them and he pressed his lips more firmly onto hers. She moaned lightly as she felt him open his mouth and move his tongue over her bottom lip. Her lips parted just enough to allow her tongue touch his. The taste of alcohol was there but underneath it all their was a taste that was perfection. She allowed both hands to rest on his neck, caressing him with her thumbs. His hands rested on the tops of her thighs; holding her closer to him.

They got lost in the kiss; forgetting where they were. It took a minute for them to compose themselves before they finally pulled away. It was only then that they remembered that they were surrounded by their friends.

Penelope giggled slightly as she removed herself from Derek's lap; both regretted the lack of heat that they provided one another. Derek could gaze at her as she retook her seat facing him.

"What can I say, his chocolate taste is addictive." Penelope giggled in reply to five sets of questioning eyes.

They were both aware of something though; although they were extremely drunk that kiss meant something. Things were beginning to change between them or maybe they had already changed beforehand.


	5. Chapter 5: Drunk

_From now on the kisses will be linked up instead of just being scattered. I was in a good mood today so I decided to write. Its iffy but ah well... Enjoy._

* * *

><p>Penelope couldn't get the last kiss out of her head. Every time she closed her eyes, she could feel Derek's lips on hers. Every dream she had was Derek filled. They were either married, dating ot just friends with benefits. All dreams were good dreams.<p>

It was never mentioned. There was subtle glances from Emily and JJ every time Penelope and Derek were seen together but she just shrugged them off. Unfortunately there was nothing to tell. No words, no kisses, no looks. They acted the same as they did before the game of dares. She wished he would make a move but it seemed like too big an ask.

"Drinks?" The voice of Emily dragged her from her thoughts.

She just nodded in repsonse and cocked an eyebrow to ask who else would be joining them.

"Everyone." came the response.

"Give me five minutes and then we can go." Penelope said.

Fifteen minutes later the entire BAU team were sat in a booth in their regular bar. The cheesy pop music, the constant flow of conversation as well as the alcoholic drinks made for a pleasant atmosphere.

Penelope was enjoying the time with the team, especially Derek. They were sat unusally close, his arm was basically around her shoulder and only inches remained between them both.

"My round. Want another Babygirl?" Derek announced.

"Please. Make it colourful, large and extremely intoxicating."

"I know, I know. I'm definitely going to get you drunk Mamma."

Two minutes later Derek returned with two beers, one scotch, one gin and tonic and six margaritas. A chorus of thank you's were spoken and then drinks were consumed.

Five drinks later and everyone was slightly tipsy. Then the intro of 'Dancing with me Tonight' began to play and Derek half dragged Penelope up onto her feet.

"You, me, dancing, now."

She wouldn't have had time to protest even if she wanted too. Derek had her stood in the middle of the dancefloor, wrapped in his arms within a matter of seconds.

The warmth they both felt was comforting. They had missed the familiarity of it. Although the song was upbeat, Penelope rested her cheek on his shoulder and brought her arms around his body, locking them behind his back. He in return did the same so that they were as close physically as they could be. Derek bowed his head so that his nose would rest within her hair.

Derek breathed in and was hit instantly with the recognizable smell of Penelopes shampoo, perfume and natural essence all at once. It was the smell of her that haunted his every thought. Every smell he came across he automatically compared to how she smelt. It was the feelings, the urges and the emoticons he felt when he thought off her that had been keeping him up at night.

Tonight was the night he was going to confess everything to her. But he needed the several drinks to build up the courage to tell her. No one would have guessed that _the _Derek Morgan feared rejection. As the song came to a close Penelope went to move back to their table but Derek just held her tighter.

The song that was playing became a blur as he looked into her eyes. He inhaled deeply before he began to speak.

"Penelope I love you. You are my best friend, my solace and my guiding light. I came to realise lately that I don't show my appreciation for you as much as I should. Because babygirl you are the glue in my life. The glue that is holding the shattered pieces of my life together and well as the shattered pieces that make up me. Without you in my life I would cease to exsist. The Derek Morgan you know would change permanently. I would have no reason to smile or to laugh or to even live. Penelope Garcia you are my life and I cannot _ever _live without you. I made you promise to never stop speaking to me, but I need you to promise never to leave me."

Penelope stood mouth hanging open slightly. Tears began to form in her eyes, blurring her sight. She had to take several deep breaths before she could reply.

"Handsome I promise. You mean everything to me, I will never leave you. I simply couldn't. You are forever and always going to be my bestfriend." she replied cautiously.

"I wish you said boyfriend." Derek thought.

"What?" Penelope asked. It was then that Derek realised that he had spoken out loud. Luckily it was only in a whisper and so Penelope hadn't caught it.

Derek stepped back from Penelope then look her directly in the eye. He scanned he eyes and then her face for any hint that she didn't want him in the way he wanted her. There was none. So he took a single step closer, raised her head by placing his hands on her cheeks then lowered his lips so that they were placed on hers.

It was him that made the first move but it was her than backed out of the kiss first. She had tasted the alcohol on his lips and immediately thought that he was drunk. She assumed the kiss was the drink talking and not Derek himself.

"I... I can't." she stuttered before turning and running from the bar. She ran from her feelings, she ran from the team and she ran from the man that owned her heart. Little did she know that Derek was not giving up. Minutes later he too ran from the bar, intending on finding the girl that owned his heart.


	6. Chapter 6: Crying

Penelope didn't get very far from the bar before she collapsed to the ground. She sat in the middle of the carpark and just broke down. The tears flowed heavily; overtaking all of her senses. She didn't feel the gravel beneath her bare legs, she didn't hear the footsteps that approached her and she didn't see the man that stood before her.

Derek began to run from the bar but the familiar sobs he heard drew him to the figure sat beside his parked car. He ran to her but she didn't even respond. He slumped to the floor in front of her.

She felt the hand rest on her knee so she raised her head cautiously. The excessive tears made her sight blurry but she could see the outline of Derek in front of her.

"Babygirl, talk to me. If I did something wrong you need tell me."

"You... You're... d... drunk." She stuttered.

In those two words Derek understood instantly. He dropped his head whilst trying to think how he was going to make this up to her.

"Can we go back to mine so we can talk?" He asked.

She nodded. He stood up and helped her to her feet. They then hailed a cab, both of them too intoxicated to drive.

Ten minutes later they were sat on his couch, both facing the wall. No one dared to speak first. The words didn't seem fitting.

"I.. I'm sorry Penelope." He begun.

They turned and faced each other. She was still crying and the sight brought tears to his own eyes. He rarely cried but she was the only person that had been there when he did. He was not ashamed to show emotion in front of her, she never judged him.

"I know I've been drinking but I'm not drunk. What I said to you, I meant. Every single word. You _are _my best friend, you _are _my solace and you _are _my light. You _are _the glue and you _are _my life. You _are _beautiful, you _are _important to me and you _are _the one. I cannot live another day without you, I refuse to. These feelings have been locked away for seven years, I cannot keep them a secret anymore."

She gasped then questioned, "Seven years?"

"Yes goddess, seven miserable years. At first I didn't feel worthy then I doubted you felt the same, then you were dating Lynch. Today I can admit how I feel without there being any obstacles. Penelope Garcia, you are the only person I have ever loved. I want to be your boyfriend and for you to be my girlfriend. I want to go on dates and be able to hold your hand or to be able to kiss you. I want to make love to you and someday I want to marry you. I want for us to have children and grow old together. I want _that _live with you babygirl. I will forever be yours and my heart is yours eternally. I am truly, madly, deeply _in _love with you." He finished in a whisper as the tears he tried to control fell down his cheeks.

They were staring into each others eyes as they both cried. She moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around his torso. Laying a kiss directly above his heart she looked up at him.

"Derek... Hotstuff, I love you too. Always."

These words were all he needed. He lowered his head and connected his lips with hers. Kissing her was natural and that was how they stayed for a while. Holding onto each other and joined at the lips.


	7. Chapter 7: Part One

_**FINALLY writing more of this. It shall be in two parts. I'll be uploading the second part as soon as I can. Hopefully you enjoy this for now :) x**_

* * *

><p>It had only been a week since they had declared their feelings for each other. There was no more secrets between them. He had spent every day acknowledging how precious the blonde haired, brown eyed technical analyst was to him. Today he woke up and decided she deserved a reward for all the help, guidance and love she had provided him with. It was her that kept him sane and healthy to do his job and live his life.<p>

Luckily for Derek, it was a Saturday which meant no work. As he looked at his alarm, he saw how it was precisely nine o'clock. He had plenty of time to get everything prepared so that he could spoil his babygirl.

Leaping out of his bed he quickly shed his boxers, took a shower and got dressed again within twenty minutes. As he let his dog out the back, he ate and began to make phone calls First he rang the florist; he wanted each flower to have the right meaning behind it. The bouquet was multi-coloured to represent how colourful Penelope actually is. They were getting delivered to his house as he wanted to write the card himself before giving her the flowers in person later on.

Next he rang a friend of his that owned a small yet beautiful Italian restaurant only a few blocks from his house. His friend happily closed his restaurant for the night, allowing Penelope and Derek to be the only customers. Plans went ahead to decorate the restaurant in a way that would be elegant yet romantic.

By the time he had completed the first two of his phone calls he then sent a text to Penelope.

_**From: Derek Morgan  
><strong>__**To: Penelope Garcia  
><strong>__**Time: 10:13am**_

Babygirl, I hope you are awake and plan free today. I'm picking you up at 12. Be ready. x

_**From: Penelope Garcia  
><strong>__**To: Derek Morgan  
><strong>__**Time: 10:24am**_

I am awake and showered. Just. Luckily for you Hotstuff, I am doing nothing. x

_**From: Derek Morgan  
><strong>__**To: Penelope Garcia  
><strong>__**Time: 10:27am**_

You're naked? Now BG if only I knew this sooner ;) See you at 12 sweetheart. x

Now that he had cleared it with her, he sat around patiently waiting. He was dressed, his dog was happily fed and so now he just needed the bouquet to come. He quickly arranged what he and Penelope could do in the six hours before their meal. It was at half eleven when there was a knock at the door. Getting up, he grabbed his wallet and paid the delivery man before taking the flowers. Finally he could add the card.

Derek Morgan was never late so at exactly 11:59am he knocked on the door of Penelope's apartment. Although he owned a key, he decided upon not using it. As soon as Penelope opened the door his breathing faltered. She was dressed in a pale pink summer dress, hot pink cardigan and white wedge-heeled sandals. Her hair was left down and curled ever so slightly and she had very little make-up on. A little mascara decorated her eyes, hidden behind a pair of white framed glasses. Her sinfully beautiful lips were painted a glossy pink; bring her whole assemble together.

"Wow Babygirl, way to knock the breath out of a man." He finally said once he was able to speak again.

"Look who is talking Hotstuff." She quickly scanned her eyes over his body.

He was dressed in a grey tight fitting t-shirt, black jeans, black boots and had his leather jacket in his hand.

"You like mama? These are for you." He handed her the vase of flowers.

"Aww. They're beautiful. And oh so colourful."

Penelope took the flowers and brought them into her living room and placed them on the coffee table. They took centre-place. She noticed the card and read it aloud.

**"_Baby, words are not a speciality of mine. I thought this bouquet would help me out. Each flower has it's own meaning, and hopefully you'll have no doubt. x_**

_**Contains: White Camellias, Forget Me Nots, Primroses, Blue Violets, Tulips, Roses and Xeranthemums."**_

Penelope raised her head quickly to look at Derek. He just smiled in return.

"You can use you impeccable computer skills later, we have things to do and places to be."

Penelope smiled, sat the card down on the table beside the vase and lifted her bag.

"Ready to go Sir Chocolate"

Derek just chucked at that whilst leading Penelope out to his car. Today was only just beginning.


End file.
